


Get Well Soon

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [41]
Category: Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron using PanDa names.  Medical kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



Dan slowly slips his hand into a fresh glove, lets the latex snap around his wrist. “Place your feet in the stirrups, Mr. Taylor.”

Pana’s eyes glow up at him, but his wide-apart sock-covered feet don’t stir; the only stirring is underneath Pana’s hospital gown.

"Mr. Taylor!" Dan raises an eyebrow. "I have other patients."

"Sorry, Dr. Feuerriegel." Pana snaps from his daze. "This is my first…exam."

"I promise to take good care of you, Mr. Taylor. Now if you don’t mind?"

Pana’s feet scramble into place, and Dan stares at the wall, all professional detachment as his hand reaches under Pan’s gown, cupping his balls, squeezing and massaging them.

"Seems all right so far,"Dan tells Pana, raising his voice over the harsh panting echoing through the exam room. "If you don’t mind lifting your hips a little?"

Pana shimmies down to place his ass at the edge of the exan table, hips canted, knees stretched wide. “Dan…”

"Good job. But it’s Dr. Feuerriegel to you." Dan peers down into Pana’s exposed hole gaping slightly open. "Looks fine. But I’ll have to do a digital rectal exam, of course."

The generous cold dollop of lubricant Dan applies makes Pana jump and gasp. “It’ll warm up, Mr. Taylor. I’m going to need you to remain still.”

Pana is so open, so ready and well-lubed that Dan’s finger slips right through with no resistance. “Very good,” Dan tells him.

"Dr. Feuerrielgel," Pana sighs.

"Am I hurting you, Mr. Taylor?"

"No, it feels…Don’t stop." Pana quivers on the table but manages to keep his body in place.

Two fingers, and Dan’s patient, while behaving rather inappropriately - moaning, writihing, calling Dan by his first name - does manage at least to not grab at Dan’s arm more than twice during Dan’s thorough prostate exam.

"Don’t worry, it happens sometimes," Dan gestures at the wet spot spreading across the front of Pana’s gown. "You’re all clear. Take this Dayquil and these Kleenex and call me in the morning."

"Dan. I told you I only have a cold,” Pana laughs.


End file.
